


Pissing Daddy Off

by Valiant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brat Peter Parker, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Dom Tony Stark, Enthusiastic Consent, Feminization, Little Peter, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Peter Parker, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: Being a brat is a service if they like it.Or the one where Peter is a bad little minx.





	Pissing Daddy Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self indulgent, I admit it. Peter's age is not listed because that's up to you. Peter is not in full little space in this fic unless you imagine him to be.
> 
> As always, please leave kudos and comments if you like this. Let me know if you want any more piss adventures (pissventures) that continue with this theme.

“Daddy?” Peter called from the doorway of the lab. Tony looked up from the project he was working on and grinned at his boy. Peter knew exactly what he looked like in one of Tony's band shirts and his dinosaur briefs, holding tight to his orange triceratops, Toppy. These were his favorite pair of undies, all white with multicolored dinosaurs on them. Tony loved this look on him, both of them getting off on the sinful mix of Peter's little tendencies and the mindblowing sex they always had. He knew that when he looked like this, all sweet and innocent, that he would always get his way, without fail.

“How can I help you, baby boy?” the older man asked, peering over his tablet at the teen. Peter answered by lifting the shirt up to reveal creamy, supple thighs and the tiny briefs hugging his little cock. “Oh, is that it? Well, you need to be good for Daddy and wait. I have work to do,” Tony said with a gesture for Peter to wait in a chair. He went back to work, mumbling to himself and he waved his hand, bringing a hologram of some type of machine into the air. Peter huffed in frustration, pulling his shirt back down before shuffling over to Tony, bare feet all but stomping on the floor.

“Behave before I give you something to pout about,” Tony warned, not tearing his eyes from his project. This caused Peter to whine and wiggle in place, clearly on the verge of a tantrum. “Do I need to put you in a corner?”

“No, Daddy. I'll be good,” Peter mumbled, willing himself to be still and sit in the chair like he was told. Well, wasn't that boring, even playing with Toppy wasn't helping. He waited for a good ten minutes watching Tony work, all but drooling over the man's arms in the tank top, eyes tracing the muscles there, down to the older man's sweatpants covered cock. Fuck, Peter loved this look. The older man's cock was a thing of beauty, all fat and long, perfect in every way and shown off so beautifully in those sweats. Peter loved having Tony's cock in his mouth, making his jaw ache and his throat sore. He loved it in his ass, filling him to the point of breaking him, always grazing his sweet spot with each thrust with how big it was. He even loved it fucking between his thighs, his ass cheeks, in his hand. Fuck, he just loved it, so much that just thinking about it caused him to get hard.

Feeling brave, Peter padded over to Tony, gingerly setting himself in the man's lap, straddling his daddy to face him. “Hi, Daddy,” Peter purred, sweet and sinful, doe eyes all pleading.

“Darling, Daddy is working. You need to wait,” the older man warned, still not touching Peter or looking at him, almost as if Peter wasn't affecting him at all. That just wouldn't do.

Peter glares over Tony's shoulder before smiling devilishly. With a smirk he began pissing in his tiny briefs and all over Tony's sweatpants, soaking them both. Take that, Daddy. The room was dead silent except for the hissing sound of Peter wetting the both of them.

Tony growled, swiping the hologram away before gripping Peter's jaw, forcing the boy to meet his eyes, which were full of frustration and arousal. “You little brat. You couldn't wait for Daddy to finish working,” Tony said, voice low and full of dark promises. Peter shivered and suddenly felt a little afraid. He really screwed the pooch this time if Daddy looks that pissed.Tony stood up abruptly and deposited Peter on the ground, gently prying Toppy away and setting him on the chair he just vacated. 

“Strip. Now,” the older man commanded, crossing his arms and using that dark tone that Peter loved and hated. He scrambled to comply, ripping off the shirt and tossing it to the side. “Stop,” Tony ordered when Peter reached for the waistband of his undies. Peter made a questioning noise, biting his rosy bottom lip and tilting his head to the side, causing his curls to fall into his eyes.

“Take them off and give them to me,” Tony ordered, holding his hand out impatiently. Peter hurried to do just that, excited for what he thought would be some amazing sex. His plan worked! 10 points to Hufflepuff!

Once Tony had the briefs he set them aside before taking that same hand and grabbing Peter by the throat, causing Peter to giggle. The tight squeeze Tony gave was a warning and Peter stifled his giggles immediately. “What's funny? Tell me,” Tony asked, using his free hand to push Peter's hair from his eyes, “You think you got what you wanted, brat? You think I'm gonna play nice with you?”

Peter realized in that moment he made a grave mistake. His eyes looked between Tony's face and the man's piss covered sweat. Tony tugged none too gently at Peter's hair. “I asked you a question.”

Oh shit.

“I'm sorry, Daddy,” Peter said softly, hoping an apology would be enough. With the way Tony shook his head he knew it wouldn't be. Well, fuck.

“You will be, sweetheart. Bend over that table, arms behind your back. You know the position,” Tony said, removing his hand from Peter's hair to caress his cheek before tapping it lightly and releasing Peter's throat. 

Peter whimpered as he compiled, bending over the table and grabbing his elbows. He winced at how cold the metal felt on his chest and tummy, how his cock was trapped between him and the cold table. “I'm so sorry, Daddy! I'll never do that again! I'll be a good boy, I swear -”

“Silence.”

Peter immediately fell silent, stiffening at the tone of voice.

“Here's what is going to happen,” Tony said, trailing his fingertips from the base of Peter's spine up to the nape of his neck, lightly squeezing, “I'm going to take my hand and give you ten spankings. If you can be a good boy and take your punishment then you can come. Make sure to count, okay?”

This sounded like a good plan to Peter. He didn't like being spanked, but it seemed like a fair trade.

“What's your color, baby boy?” Tony asked, carding his fingers through Peter's hair. God, Tony was such a good Daddy.

“Green, Daddy. I love you,” he replied, readying himself for his punishment.

“And I love you, baby. Now be good for Daddy.” The unspoken ‘or else’ rang loud and clear. Peter turned his head, resting his cheek on the cool table and stealing himself for the punishment he was about to receive.

It began with a loud smack that echoed through the room. The force behind the smack drove Peter further across the table. “One.”

Smack.

“Two.”

Smack. Smack.

“Three. Four.”

His ass already ached.

Smack. That one was much harder. Tears were forming in Peter's eyes.

“F-Five.”

Smack. Smack. Smack.

“Six! Seven! EIGHT!”

Peter was crying now, body shaking ever so slightly from his tears. His ass was on fire because Daddy wasn't holding back this time. 

Smack. SMACK.

“NINE! T-TEN!”

Peter was sobbing, his body heaving as he babbled apologies. Tony draped himself over Peter, peppering kisses on his cheek and caressing his flaming ass.

“Such a good job, baby doll. You took your punishment so well,” Tony whispered, holding Peter until the sobs subsided and releasing Peter's arms from the position they were in across his back.

Peter could feel Tony's hard cock through the cold, damp sweatpants. “Daddy...can I please make you feel good? I promise to behave,” Peter begged, rubbing his stinging ass against the soft fabric. God, Tony's fat, hard cock felt delicious rubbing up against him, even with the damp mess he made pressing against him.

“You will. But I'm not done with you yet. Color?” Tony asked, scratching his nails gently across Peter's cherry red ass.

“G-Green. Daddy…” Peter said softly, rubbing his ass once more against Tony. This earned him another hard smack.

“Be good, boy. Now close your eyes and open your mouth,” Tony demanded, make and approving sound when Peter immediately complies. The next thing Peter knows is that his cold, piss soaked briefs are being pushed into his mouth to gag him. He whines from both pleasure and humiliation at this, tearing up from embarrassment. “One hit on the table for check in and two for stop,” Tony reminded, gently rubbing Peter's back before kneeling down on the floor.

Peter whined, rubbing his tongue against the briefs and tasting his own piss. Shame and arousal came in waves over how he loved it. His moan was stifled as Tony's parted his cheeks to reveal his stretched, wet hole.

“Oh fuck, angel. You really did want Daddy,” Tony groaned, tugging lightly at Peter's rim before pressing two fingers in, humming as he watched Peter's hole suck them in. “Greedy brat. Daddy's gonna wreck this sweet little pussy, you know that, right?”

Tony's filthy words caused Peter to blush and whine, pushing his ass back against Tony's fingers. 

“You like that, huh? You like Daddy telling you what a sweet little pussy you have? How pink and sloppy it is?” Tony asked, tone full of mock sympathy. His tongue moved firmly against Peter's perineum as he added a third finger.

Peter moaned again, the sound stifled by the briefs. He was drooling at this point, trying to suck the spit back in only for drops of his own piss to run across his tongue.

Tony kept up his ministrations for several long minutes until Peter's legs were shaking. With a sudden movement, Tony lifted Peter and turned him around so his ass was against the cold table. Peter moaned some more, shoving his ass forward in a desperate attempt to convey he wanted Tony in him, filling him to the brim.

Tony hooked his fingers into the waistband of his sweats and pulled them beneath his balls, slowly stroking himself. Peter kept his eyes trained hungrily on Tony's cock, whines and whimpers escaping the gag. 

“Oh, sweetie, don't you worry about a thing. Daddy's gonna make good on his promise and wreck your little hole,” Tony assured, reaching down to spread Peter open with his finger and thumb before slowly pushing in. Peter mewled, rolling his hips and trying to push back on his cock. God, he loved being full of Tony, stretched to the breaking point, and just being ruined afterward. As with the spanking, Tony was not merciful and did not hold back. He began to fuck Peter hard and fast, jostling the boy with each thrust. Cries of pleasure were muffled by the briefs and more drool slipped from the corners of Peter’s mouth, dripping down his face and onto his chest.

Tony reached out to cup Peter’s spit soaked jaw, lightly tapping it to seek permission. Peter nodded and moaned, arching his back as Tony slapped him. It wasn’t hard but it was just enough to sting. 

“Daddy’s dirty boy. You loved being roughed up and having your pussy fucked. Look at your little cock, you’re dripping,” Tony cooed mockingly, slapping Peter again. He slapped Peter once more, a little harder this time, causing Peter's face to turn but not enough to cause any damage 

Peter was floating by this point, feeling fuzzy and tingly all over as he flew in subspace. His ass ached, his hole was stretched and wet, he was achingly hard and he was still so humiliated to find that he loved the taste of his own piss in his mouth. He reached up with one hand, pathetically gesturing to his cock.

“No. You come on Daddy’s dick or not at all, brat. Don’t you fucking try to touch that little cock. Daddy owns that,” Tony growled, lifting Peter’s legs over his shoulder, thankful his boy was so bendy. This pushed Tony even deeper into him, causing both of them to moan as Peter clenched around him. “That’s it baby, good boy. You desperate little thing.”

Tony’s grip on his thighs tightened as Peter continued to clench around him. Peter’s eyes rolled back and the tell-tale whine, audible even behind the makeshift gag, told Tony his boy was about to come. Peter started to shake as he began to shoot spurt after spurt of cum onto his chest and belly. The older man wrapped an arm around Peter’s waist to steady him and continued to fuck up into Peter for several long moments before coming inside the teen, causing Peter to moan at the delicious feeling of Tony pumping him full of cum. After a few seconds like this, Tony let Peter’s legs down, the younger man immediately wrapping them around Tony as the older man pulled out.

“Oh, sweet baby boy. C’mere,” Tony cajoled, caressing Peter’s jaw before slowly pulling the spit and piss soaked briefs from Peter’s mouth, “You are so good and perfect. Just so perfect for me.”  
Peter leaned up for a kiss and Tony reciprocated, licking into Peter’s mouth and groaning at the taste. They stayed like that, lazily kissing and licking into the other’s mouth, wrapped around each other. Tony was the one to break the kiss.

“Next time, I’ll be the one pissing on you. Sound good, little one?” Tony asked, pushing Peter’s hair off his sweaty brow.

“Yes, Daddy. I’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as valiantthewriter


End file.
